


Damage

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e02 The Other Side, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen drabble. Spoilers for season four's The Other Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage

His eyes narrow as the body hits the iris, watching Sam flinch as the thud echoes round the gateroom, and Daniel freeze for a moment before walking away.

Jack would do it again in a heartbeat – he hates Alar and everything he stands for, hates himself for not seeing it before, for so blindly ignoring the truth.

Now Daniel won’t even look at him, and Sam has horror in her eyes.

‘Special Ops, Carter,’ he thinks savagely. This isn’t the first time he’s killed in cold blood.

He walks away without trying to explain.

The damage has already been done.


End file.
